


Flocks

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Elf Cosplay, Gen, I think-I tried, Not those elves, Nurses are there juuust in case, OFC gets panicky at the end, THOSE elves, but she's okay, publicity stunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: With Tobio’s arrival to the Adlers, their management decides they need a bit of publicity.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Schweiden Adlers, Schweiden Adlers & Original Characters
Series: Days of December [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Kudos: 42





	Flocks

**Author's Note:**

> RED/ELVES/solstice

“Aren’t elves supposed to be short?”

Kourai’s head snapped towards the speaker, scowling. “Oi!”

“It is usually portrayed that way in movies. Yunori-san, does this look correct?”

The publicity manager scrutinized Ushijima over her clipboard. “Yes, Ushijima-san. You’re good.”

“Are you sure?” Suzaku Banjo inquired, eyeing the younger man. “I don’t think elves are supposed to be buff. And tall.”

As Ushijima frowned at his muscles, Yunori tossed him a flat look.

“Are Kageyama and Ushijima going to be okay at all? I mean…” Heiwajima Toshiro looked at them with the rest of the group, watching the two frown and pull at their costumes.

“It will be okay.” Yunori’s tone sent chills up their spines.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Kourai shared a look with his captain, Hirugami Fukuro hiding a wry smile from the manager.

“... aren’t elves supposed to be youthful? Ow! Yunori-san!”

“ **_IT WILL BE OKAY!_ ** ”

“YES, MA’AM!

**♧♧♧♧♧**

“ _ Why are all half Russians so tall... _ ?”

“What was that, Kage?”

“Nothing, Sokolov.”

**♧♧♧♧♧**

“Kage, you made these?” 

“Why do you think I was up before you all? And they have child fortunes, all merry and cheery.”

“I told you I wasn’t dreaming of desserts!”

“I… never denied it?”

**♧♧♧♧♧**

“My son is laughing at me.  _ As if Ninja Shoyo weren’t bad enough... _ ”

“You’ll get over it, Nic. Now, c’mon, guys, we gotta head in otherwise we’ll cause chaos. Move it!”

“Hai.”

**♧♧♧♧♧**

Dressed in green elf costumes with candy cane leggings, black elf boots with bells, and the matching hats, they were ready. Mostly.

“Kageyama, Ushijima, and Heiwajima, you three are going to be out here in the main room with me. Hirugami, Sokolov, Hoshiumi, and Romero are visiting the rooms. Please,  _ please _ , don’t make them cry.”

“Why are you looking at us?”

“You two… don’t smile.”

Kageyama and Ushijima frowned at each other, confused. What was that supposed to mean?

**♧♧♧♧♧**

Later, much later, Kageyama was seated on the floor in a cluster of little girls and boys. His hat had been removed and his hair was full of hair clips. Bag received from somewhere, he was passing out adorably crocheted animals and the kids were chatting over each other with the animal knowledge they knew.

Across the room was Ushijima, drawing alongside his own batch of children and showing them different plants. Like Tobio, he had lost his hat and there were quite a few hair pins in his hair. Surprising, considering his hair was shorter than Tobio’s.

Heiwajima grinned at Banjo from his corner with adolescents and their board games.  _ ‘Doesn’t seem like they’re doing bad,’ _ he mouthed.

Banjo made a face in reply, unable to respond due to being dragged into a reading corner.

Near the nurses that were watching, Yunori sighed with relief. This was going better than expected. She admired Kageyama and Ushijima’s pain tolerance, wincing as a little girl tugged at Kageyama’s hair. He wasn’t even wincing.

She paled then, alarming a nearby nurse.

What if it was Hoshiumi who was bad with kids? Hirugami? What about Sokolov? He was really tall, what if they thought he was a giant and made someone cry?! Romero-she could count on him, right? Right?

Yunori needed to sit.

"Miss?!"

Maybe not on the floor though.


End file.
